


come to bed with me

by jorrimonster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorrimonster/pseuds/jorrimonster
Summary: Marco and Ace go on a vacation to spend some time together at a cabin that belongs to Marco's family.





	come to bed with me

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> i think we should let the anon some fantasy about this. if you don't want to write it, you son't have to. make sure of selfcare. what about some classic? marco is horny, want to be fucked from ace. :).

“There’s a lot of ducks,” Ace says glancing around the cabin that Marco had set up for them. “I mean, look at them all. At least four just in the entrance way. And three on the tv.”

“Would you believe me if I said that the last time we redecorated was in the 90′s and Pops let Haruta make a lot of the design choices?” Marco asks setting the last of their bags down and smiling. “Would you like the tour?”

Ace hums, stepping easily into Marco’s space, “A tour?”

“Just,” Marco swallows heavily, glancing down towards Ace’s mouth for a moment before catching his eyes again. “Just a short tour.”

“A short one,” Ace teases, leaning in closer, hands settling on Marco’s waist. “Mhm, should we start with our room? Check and see if the bed is comfortable.”

Marco moves to take a step back, just to put some space between them, just until they could finish the tour. Marco has enough willpower to do that, even though Ace’s spent the whole trip to the cabin teasing him and leaning over the center console to whisper what he’s going to do to Marco once they’re all alone for the night.

He doesn’t get the chance to take that step before Ace is kissing him, warm and soft and teasing, nipping on his lower lip the way he always does when he wants Marco to open his mouth,  _please_. Marco can’t resist opening his mouth, shivering at the slide of Ace’s tongue against his own, the hands on his waist pulling him in closer.

Ace smiles, warm and easy, at him when he pulls back, resting their foreheads together and swaying slightly. Marco kisses him, barely able to resist, even though he had wanted to.

“We,” Marco says breathlessly, quickly stepping away from him and putting some distance between them. “Are going to finish our tour, Ace.”

“Or,” Ace says almost purring his words. “We could hold off on the tour and I could fuck you against the wall.”

“The tour,” Marco repeats, but it’s  _tempting_. Letting Ace distract him and letting him make some of those promises from the ride up a reality. Getting fucked against the wall like they couldn’t do in their apartment, not when they had gotten a noise complaint filed against them the last time they had. “As you can remember we last updated in the 90’s, so along with no cable or internet, we have vhs.”

This is going to be the game, Marco can tell, keeping one step ahead of Ace as he tries to give the tour, dancing into the kitchen before Ace can catch him in the living room and ending up pushed up against the counter, fingers already undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“Well now,” Ace whispers between quick, slick kisses to Marco’s lips. “I think we are more than able to cook on anything that might be in this cabin.”

Marco moans softly, hands tangling in Ace’s shirt as Ace shifts Marco further back on the counter, “Ace, we’ve still got more rooms.”

“You mean the list of rooms that I’m going to spend the next week fucking you in,” Ace smirks victoriously. “We’ve got the living room and this kitchen, and I’m not going to back out of that promise to get you against a wall and  _screaming_ my name.”

“Ace!”

“That’s exactly how I want you to do that. Except louder.”

Marco wiggles, tugging Ace closer, kissing him to shut him up. Marco really didn’t need to be teased more, he had gotten enough of that on the ride and last night, and he wanted Ace to stop talking about fucking him long enough to get the tour over and then actually fuck him. Finger him open and rock into him, just on this side of slow until Marco was begging him for more.

“Please,” Marco whispers, tangling his hands in Ace’s hair and biting his lip in a pout. “It’s just a few more rooms and then I’m all yours. A few minutes and- Ace!”

Ace presses his hand down against the bulge in Marco’s pants, rubbing and teasing as Marco moans, hips pressing into the touches, “So hard and I’ve barely done anything to you,” Ace kisses him, slowly sliding his tongue over Marco’s and humming when Marco’s moves in time. “Horny aren’t you?”

“Ace, p-please. We- oh, oh,” Marco shivers, pressing harder against Ace’s hand as Ace adjust the pressure on his cock. “Ace, I don’t want to come in my pants!”

“Maybe we should get you out of them, then. Tug them off and let me get you all opened up, until you’re begging me to stop. Would you like that, Marco?” Ace asks drawing out his name.

Marco nods, unable to help himself, whining when Ace moves his hand to undo the button of Marco’s jeans. He takes his time unzipping them, pressing it against Marco’s cock to make him squirm, Marco knows that because Ace told him.

“Oh look at that,” Ace teases, two fingers pressing Marco’s boxers harder against the head of his cock, rubbing them just so. “Leaking all inside your underwear. How long have you been making such a mess?”

“Ace, please.”

Ace hums, pressing harder and Marco sobs, arching into the touch, “Gorgeous. You look so gorgeous when you’re desperate. All flushed cheeks and leaking,” Ace kisses him and Marco clings to him, hips lifting off the counter to press into his touch. “Desperate. Think you can come like this, Marco? With just the littlest bit of pressure and teasing? Once you come, I’ll finger you open and make you beg, tease you until your legs can’t even hold you up before finally sliding into your ass. Wonder how many times I can make you come before you can’t even say my name.”

“Ace!” Marco is coming, trying to get more pressure on his cock, as he bites his lip and moans.

“Good boy, so good, Marco,” Marco whines, hips still moving, orgasm making him feel heavy and warm. “So good for me,” Ace kisses him softly, easily. “Can I take those sticky boxers off?”

Marco nods, hitching himself up high enough to give Ace the room to tug them off, jerking slightly at the coolness of the counter when he lowers himself slightly off of where he had been sitting before. Ace smiles, dropping them off to the side and sliding his hands up Marco’s thighs.

“Tour,” Marco mutters in protest, but Ace raises an eyebrow, leaning in closer. “It’s not too much left.”

“And I want to see you spread on my cock and clinging to the counter top,” Ace whispers into Marco’s ear. “Want you begging me to fuck you harder and make you come. Want you barely able to stand and your lip all bitten red as I miss your prostate and stop you from coming again and again, until you’re sobbing for it.”

“Ace!”

“Yeah? Does that sound like fun, Marco? I know you want to have fun while we’re here. No interruptions or neighbors to claim we’re too noisy, I can make you  _scream_.”

Marco doesn’t have the same refractory period that he had when he was in high school, but Ace makes him wish that he did. That he could be hard instantly, ready to go another round right now. He shivers when Ace kisses him again, wrapping his legs around Ace’s waist.

“Needy,” Ace whispers, barely pulling back before kissing Marco again. “Can I open you up?”

“Lube?”

Ace slides one of his hands, down Marco’s thigh and all the way to his calf before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small bottle of lube, “I was thinking about fucking you in one of the rest stops on our way up, but you said that I wasn’t allowed to.”

“Wouldn’t have made it to the cabin,” Marco insists swallowing heavily and trying not to imagine it. Ace had cornered him against a wall in one of those rest stops, kissing him until Marco’s lips were swollen and his knees were weak. It’s not hard to imagine Ace talking him out of his pants, into clinging to the wall and  _you have to stay quiet, Marco, or everyone will hear what a slut you are._

“We could have been late, could have taken our time as I fucked you in every stop. Wouldn’t even have to finger you open, just tug your pants down enough to let me slide into you and fuck you. Pull over to get a drink and spend twenty minutes taking my cock over and over as someone pounds on the door to piss. Listening to you begging for more.”

“Ace,” Marco tugs his hair sharply, getting a sharp smile in return as if Ace can hear the moan that Marco’s trying to swallow. “Don’t think you could get hard that fast.”

“If I couldn’t, then I could just milk your prostate until you came like that. Finger you and make you scream when you come like that over and over, until I decided to take you back to the car or maybe until I recovered enough to fuck you. Maybe I would trade off, leave you guessing which one.”

Oh, Marco can imagine. Can imagine Ace following through on that and getting them in trouble in station after station because Marco couldn’t be quiet. Because he’s begging for more and _please, please Ace!_

“Or just fuck you in the car, if the restroom was taken, see how long it took for someone to notice the car was rocking and come to try and see what was going on. Too bad you have the windows tinted so dark.”

“Hate you,” Marco hisses because this is all in jest. Marco wasn’t comfortable with people walking in on them or seeing them, even if he liked the way Ace laid out the scenario. “You’re trying to get me hard again.”

Ace shakes his head and Marco gasps as one of Ace’s fingers slides into him, “Distracting you,” He kisses Marco’s throat, wet, sucking kisses going up and down. “You didn’t notice me moving my hands or coating my fingers in lube. Too busy being distracted.”

“You’re distracting,” Marco rocks his hips against the finger sliding in and out of him, whining when Ace refuses to add another. “How can I not be distracted by you?”

“Mhm, I love you,” Ace smiles and Marco hates him. Hates the way that smile, soft and warm, those words were enough to make his insides melt and his heart throb in his chest before burying his face into Ace’s shoulder. “Thank you for planning all of this.”

“I hate you, loathe you with a burning passion.”

“That’s okay, I think I love you enough to make up for that,” Ace mutters, kissing his neck and that spot behind his ear that made Marco shiver, until he looked up enough for Ace to kiss him, a second finger sliding in alongside the first. “Besides, I have all night to change your mind.”


End file.
